


Perfect Fit

by Abboz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode The Enemy Of The World, F/M, Romance, The Enemy Of The WOrld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboz/pseuds/Abboz
Summary: Set Pre-The Enemy of the World. Whilst trying on a new outfit in the TARDIS wardrobe, Victoria persuades Jamie to give his verdict on it, hoping that this one in particular will make him smile. She knows she doesn't have to dress to impress him, but she's glad she doesn't have to be Scottish to wear tartan either.





	Perfect Fit

“What do you think?” Victoria turned to show Jamie her outfit, nervously playing with the edge of her skirt as she finished.

He took her in; her kilt, the same tartan as his, the expertly matched jumper, the pretty way she’d styled her hair, and her perfect features. “I think you look beautiful.”

She smiled at the compliment, but unsure if he’d answered what she’d really asked, she decided to rephrase her question. “Do you like it?”

Jamie nodded, stepping closer to clarify what he thought he’d already made clear. “It’s perfect.” He beamed. “Where did you find that skirt?”

“Here in the TARDIS wardrobe of course. When I went to change it was right here waiting for me, just the right tartan and a perfect fit.”

“Like it’s made for you.”

Nodding eagerly, she grinned at the idea. “It’s like the TARDIS knew exactly what I was looking for even when I didn’t. Like she took me to what I needed.”

He reached out to tenderly touch her arm. “Aye, I think she has a way of doing that.” He held her gaze and she made no effort to look away, enthralled by the way he was looking at her. “But the skirt is perfect, and the jumper, your hair so pretty, and you are beautiful. So very beautiful. Come here.” He stepped away from her and she turned to watch him as he reached into a selection of clothes. A tartan beret in his hand, he returned to Victoria, placing it on her head with care so her hair would remain so neatly styled. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror, heart swelling with adoration for him at the way it suited her. “Thank you.”

He leant in to softly kiss her cheek and then took her hand. “Come on.”

The Doctor looked up from the console as they entered the room. “Ah, there you two are, I—” He stopped as he looked at the pair of them properly, quickly and silently making his way to Victoria’s side, and leaning close enough to whisper to her. “Victoria, now don’t be alarmed, but your skirt matches Jamie’s.”

She nodded with a grin. “I know, I chose it.”

“Oh, I just wanted to make sure you knew. You’ve still got time to change if you want.”

Jamie stepped out in front of them, hands on his hips. “Oi! I heard that!”

Victoria shot him a sympathetic look. “Well I like it, I think it’s pretty.”

Ignoring the Scotsman, the Doctor continued to whisper to her. “Are you sure? People might think you’re a couple.”

She laughed. “So?”

“Ah, I see. Carry on.” He left them be to return to the console and set a destination. 

They looked at each other, smiling and shaking their heads in dismay until Jamie stepped closer. Deciding it was his turn to whisper to her, he leant forward, brushing her hair back from her ear with his thumb. “Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in Nov 2013, originally never posted it because I thought it needed finishing off/editing, but I wanted to post something as a tribute to Deborah and looked through my Jamie/Victoria pieces to find this. Incidentally I haven't changed a thing, just named it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
